


the coming out adventures of will byers

by homosexualbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, fuck jancy jonathan is gay, lots of soft coming out lol, nonbinary will byers in future parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: a series of one shots of will byers coming out to all the important people in his life.(note: posted in chronological order)





	the coming out adventures of will byers

Jonathan’s knuckles raise to knock but he stops himself. He had to do it today. His mom may not notice but Will was smart. If he wanted to keep bringing Ryan to the house than he had to tell Will that he’s gay first. He had no idea what the kid would think of it, after everything he’d been through with their Dad that could’ve been enough to warp his view on gay people into something twisted, resentful, something confused, maybe scared. But a deep part of Jonathan knew that no matter Will’s reaction he’d come around. He knocked three times and opened the door. 

Will had emptied the contents of his crayon tin across his bed and was shading in a large part of a drawing in a sketchbook across his lap. 

“Hey, bud.” Jonathan greets, in a half arsed attempt at being cheerful that comes out stale. He sits on the end of the bed and peers over the page at a knight Will’s drawing. Mike as a knight. Jonathan looks over at his brother. “DnD stuff?”

Will nods and continues shading. 

Jonathan can feel his knee start to shake so he sits up cross legged on the bed. How do you explain being gay to a 13 year old brother? “Will…” He starts. 

Will looks up.

Jonathan brings his legs tighter to his body. “See, tomorrow a boy is coming over. A boy my age. The thing is… we’re together. Kind of like Mom and Dad…” He stops mid sentence and gets a bitter taste from saying those words out loud. “But not like them. I mean, I’m gay and I like a boy, just like you may like a girl, and he’s gonna be around the house a lot and I want you to know that’s why. You don’t have to do anything.”

Will nods again and stares at Jonathan for a long moment then looks at his drawing. His bottom lip quakes timidly as he looks at Mike smiling up at him. He was very proud of this drawing already, as he always was with ones of Mike. He could always get Mike's features exactly right, whereas he screwed up over and over with Dustin and Lucas and had to get out their class photos. 

“Will?” His brother asks, his voice failing him with a crack somewhere in the middle of the name.

“Me too.” The younger brother quietly says.

“What?”

“I’m gay too.”

“You are?” 

“You’re surprised?”

Jonathan shakes his head. It’s not really surprising. Will had never shown an interest in girls his age, he kept to himself when the subject came up and he had always struggled slotting himself into a hyper masculine persona so to say. He just didn’t expect his little brother to understand this enough to put a label to it. “So, do you like anyone or…?” Jonathan laughs to himself, at how this situation that had been about him trying to get his younger brother to accept his sexuality had become about Wills. 

Will shrugs. 

Jonathan smirks. “You do, don’t you?” 

He shakes his head this time. 

“Come on, Will. There is isn’t there? How else do you know?” 

“Okay, there is.” Will admits, but there’s no way he’s going to tell him. He sets his drawing aside and covers his chest with his arms. 

Jonathan looks at the drawing. “It’s Mike, right? Your drawings of him are always cute.”

Will’s cheeks immediately burn red. Will was sure he’d put so many barriers in place to make sure it would never be obvious, even to those who knew him best like his brother did. “N-no.” He stutters out. He thinks wildly for a moment, trying his absolute hardest to grasp onto an idea to change the subject. “Who’s your boyfriend?” He blurts out. 

Startled for a moment but then sighing Jonathan’s face, which had being plastered into a grin after his brothers confession, slackens. He idly runs his hand through his unruly fringe. “He’s called Ryan and I met him in the dark room at school. He has this really sweet red Mustang and he offered to drive me out to Indianapolis to a nice park I could shoot for a photography project. He’s nice, real nice. And his cars absolutely full of Duran Duran and Metallica cassette tapes, you’d love it.” Jonathan neglected to tell Will about the cooler in the back seat of the car that Ryan and Jonathan drank beers out of as the night went on and had found each other sore and a little less innocent when morning came. 

“Duran Duran? Can I see his car?” Will asks.

Jonathan nods. “I’m sure he’ll give you a spin.” He’d like that. He could picture Will now in the passenger seat, window down and hair blowing and hand drifting out in the open air and Ryan’s eyes crinkling up as his laughs at him in the way of laughing that he had that reeked of admiration. 

Jonathan gets up to leave but Will stops him. “Are you going to tell Mom about him?” The younger brother asks, shyly. 

“Yeah. I have to eventually.” 

“Don’t tell her. About me I mean. I don’t want her to know yet.” Will blurts out, looking fiercely into his older brothers eyes.

Jonathan chuckles softly. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” He nods reassuringly as he shuts the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed my little twitter is @thebyersfamiiy thank u feel free to leave me ur thoughts in the comments. merry christmas


End file.
